The One
by Fizz'sWifey1
Summary: The One. Everyone has that one special somebody that you are truly meant for but what happens when that one special person is gone forever. Will they ever be replaced or is there really only one true love.
1. Default Chapter

*ABUSIVE*  
  
  
  
Summary: Ever wonder why Fizz neva takes his shirt off? (Ok dats kinda corny.) After sufferin from an abusive childhood caused by his mother, he now takes it out on tha women he dates. But after meetin Tyion (TEE-on)  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Tyion: Milk chocolate complexion. Dark brown eyes. Has black layered hair that is a lil bit longer than shoulder length. Nickname is Ty (pronounced Tee). She is 16.  
  
  
  
Shanetta: Light brown skin with brown eyez. Black hair wit blonde at tha end dat starts to curl out at her shoulder. Nickname is Netta. She is 16.  
  
Brianna: Light brown (2 complexions darker than Ashanti) Wavey dark brown hair. Her Nickname is Bri. She is 16.  
  
Winter: Has tha complexion of Kelly from Destiny's Child. Brown eyez. Black hair that reaches down hair back. She is 16.  
  
Taneesa: Dark chocolate complexion. Black eyez. Black hair dat is neck length. Her nickname is Nessy. She is 16.  
  
Latisha: She has Beyonce's complexion from DC-3. Light brown eyez. Dark brown hair dats neck length. W/ blonde highlights. Her nickname is Tish. She is 16. 


	2. baby gurl

PART ONE  
  
In da mind of  
  
Ashanti  
  
I was on da bed holdin ma phone in ma hands. Should I call Omari or not? Cos I mean we was goin to da movies today nd I do have his digits for a reason.  
  
"Ah" I screamed nd shook as da phone rang in ma hands interrupting ma thoughts. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Wass up lil lady?" I knew dat tone...... "Hope you haven't forgotten me already."  
  
"No I haven't , not this fast neways."  
  
I loved his sexy voice  
  
"Oh fo real? Then how come u haven't called me yet?" he asked  
  
" U called just when I was about to,"  
  
" Fo' real?" he asked  
  
" Yes for real ,"  
  
"So can und me still kick it at tha movies tonight or not?" he asked  
  
"Watchu mean by or not? U don't wanna take me no more or sumthin ?"  
  
" Nah it ain't like dat,"  
  
" Then hell yeah it's still on,"  
  
" Aiight then,"  
  
Just after he said dat I heard da doorbell ring.  
  
" Ima have to call u back aiight ? Someones at tha door ,"  
  
"Aiight ," he said and hung up. I went upstairs to get da dorr nd when I opened it I saw his beautiful body stadin there.  
  
" U think u slick," I said wit a smile broadcasted across ma face.  
  
" Nah I just kno I am," He replied  
  
"Aiight,"  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
In Da Mind of  
  
Jboog  
  
Dis is bull, why da hell am I sittin here all bored and everythin while all of tha otha guys be out partying wit they chicks while I'm here hatin dat chick who tryna run game on me . I hate it when gurls think they all dat amd they got da right to be playin u or wheeva it is they wit at da time . I'll tell u dis I ain't sittin in dis house anotha minutes. Dats it no more feelin sorry fo ma self, I'M Getting OUT!  
  
I got ma sorry a** off tha couch went ova to da table grabbed da keys to ma CL-5 and headed fo tha door!  
  
***  
  
I had been driven for bout an hour or sumthin when I just stopped. No I wasn't possessed by da devil or some shit lyke that sumthin caught ma eye. Dis gurl was getting yelled at da corner of da street. Nd then da guy pushed her and walked away. I guess he was sayin he'd be back later. When he was outta site I parked ma car and got out.  
  
"Why do u look so sad baby gurl?" I asked. Da gurl had her face buried in her hands cryin.  
  
It was when she looked up at me dat I realized why I had stopped. It was dat chic Keliandra. I was getting ready to walkaway nd start jettin or sumethin but da way she was lookin at me I just climbed up to where she was at nd sat down next to her.  
  
"Was dat ur boyfriend?" I asked her.  
  
"Ex, nigga trippin cos I dumped his sorry ass." "Oh for real? When?" dat was a stooped question cos I knew , da answer was obviously yesterday. She looked at me all crazy nd everythin, then she answered. "Yesterday." "Why?" I asked. I was prayin it wasn't cos of me, cos he was kinda big nd he could have left lookin for me to kick ma ass nd bust ma lip or sumethin lyk dat!  
  
  
  
"Why? Aiight we was together for almost seven months, all dat tym he didn't want me hangin wit ma gurlz, neva wanted me doin nuttin without him nd all dat. So yesterday after wat he did at da arena he crossed da line. He don't need to think im out playin him cuz I'm ont. I told him straight up dat he ma boyfriend and not ma daddy. I already gots one and he doin a betta job then wat he could eva do. Now nigga bringin unwanted drama to ma block? Oh no he bets not be. Telling me how dat next time I shouldn't try to dump him and how I can't escape him. Im like watchu me next time I'm threw wit ur behind so step. Then he all like oh no I ain't. Dat how'm I gone think I can bounce him dat easily. Nd I'm like he gots issues. He then has tha nerve to push me screamin I bets start thinking straight by da time he gets back. Then he walks away. I can't stand all dis shit he needs to bizzonce quick." She said cryin at tha same time.  
  
Dag looks like all dis started before I showed up.  
  
'I sorry bout last night none of dat needed to happen., nd I was gon tell u honestly. But he just didn't need to ova react." She said lookin at me wit tears pourin out of her eyes. I put ma arms round her and she cried on ma sholda .  
  
"It couldn't be so bad baby gurl." I said nd I don't kno where it came from but it felt like tha right thing to say.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
In da mind of  
  
Carmen  
  
Oh Ma God! I cant believe I'm getting ready right NOW to go on a DATE a DATE wit Bow Wow. Oops ma bad he said to call him Shad.  
  
Anywayz I'm so damn happy. I mean ME after I made a big fool out of ma self last night, nd he still wants to get wit me. I'm So happy!(, we gon go to dis restaurant. He's already called me three times today. I just hope dis last.  
  
He says he got a surprise for me too! See I don't kno no guys who would just meet me nd get me sumthin. Ma last boyfriend was a complete scrub. We'd go out to dinner and he'd be like  
  
"Oh Carmen u kno what I just relized I left ma wallet at ma crib," One time he was like  
  
"Gurl u expectin me to pay on ma Birthday ?"  
  
I mean wat kind of excuse it dat?  
  
I was telling Shad all dis on tha phone and he was laughin. He said  
  
"Wat kinda guy is dat whp can't even buy his gurl sumthin?"  
  
And he's right. If I find out that u don't got a job , uh no u ain't hookin up wit me! Now see he didn't have a car so we was always using ma car. Oh No! dat ain't happening either. See da reason I got ends is cos I work at this deli down tha street. Ain't da best job but it pays! Nd I'm not dis way da only time I ask for money form ma parents is when im goin shoppin. Ma money pays fo ma own phone line, pager and all dat junk. Dis way I'm livin high wit ma own money thank u. Nd if I'm feelin u nd find out you ain't got a job u can say buh-bye! Cos I can't get with a deadbeat ass.  
  
Anyways it was almost 5:00 nd Shad was comin soon to take me to some restaurant so I was tryna look ma best. Ma 'rents don't want me dating so I gots to keep it on tha Dl. Nd it was a good thin ma 'rents were outta town for da week cos I can actually have him pick me up at ma house and not down da street or some shit like dat.  
  
So neways I was rockin ma red blondie tank nd tight jean hip hugger wit cuts at da side bein held by safety pins and cut offs at tha top. Nd yes I bought it like dat.  
  
When I heard da door bell ring so I went down stairs nd quickly put on ma two strap sandals, da straps were bandanna print, nd ran down stairs  
  
  
  
"Wass up shorty?" He said in a sexy tone. See I'm still new to this whole Shad thing, so I swear I could have fainted. KEEP YOUR COOL GURL.  
  
"Wass up witchu?" I replied  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Aiight lets bounce,"  
  
We walked ova to his silver Lexus ( *he livin in style yo!) He opened up da door fo me ain't hesweet? Yup he da sweetest thin eva  
  
  
  
PART 4  
  
In tha mind of  
  
Raheema  
  
I wasgettin ready fo ma date wit Raz-b. I could tell he was feelin me but I wasn't sure if I was feelin him. He was good lookin nd evrythin but there was just sumthin bout him dat turns me off.  
  
Then I heard da doorbell ring , oh no. I aint really lookin forward to any of this . I went down stairs to get tha door. :  
  
"Hey gurl how u doin?" Raz-b asked Ooh damn nigga just had to wear an open jacket wit no shirt on. Aiight honestly I was feelin his six pack (* so am I !) And he was rockin his shades wit dat cap.  
  
"I'm aiight you know just chillin,"  
  
"Aiight u ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
  
  
PART 5  
  
In tha mind of  
  
~Mercedes  
  
"You lookin good I told Fizzle as he stood at ma doorstep dress all in blue  
  
"Not as sexy as you lookin," he said And in dat tone. DAG! I felt like m-e- l-t-I-n-g!  
  
"Oh you so sweet!" I said .  
  
"So where are we goin?" I asked him  
  
" I hear the skating rink was poppin, you wanna kick It there, or we can just go to tha movies if you want,"  
  
"Nah I'm feelin that rollerrink idea. Different from most guy perspective of a first date!"  
  
"What makes you think it's a date?" he asked me  
  
"Fizzle stop playin!" I said & dragged him to his shinny Mercedes Benz.  
  
"I feelin your ride, so you like ma car too?" I asked him  
  
"I think you rockin tha name betta than da car, Shoot!"  
  
" Well thank you Mr. Federic!" I said  
  
"No da pleasures all mine Ms. Benz!"  
  
We both started laughing (*in case you don't know he said he had bad jokes!)  
  
We got into his ride and as soon as I started eyein his eva so luscious kissalicious lips , I began to lick mine!  
  
"Watchu you thinking bout?" he asked  
  
"Nuttin," I replied  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm thinking bout betta yet show you,"  
  
And like he read ma mind, yes he was kissin me eva so sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
